


single life

by orphan_account



Series: dum fics [3]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The single life isn’t so bad,” he said, muffled against his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	single life

He came to collect her from the lake earlier than usual and instead of staying and writing peaceably at the pier like he normally did, he just gathered her in his arms and took her straight home. Not that she was complaining or anything, even if her swim had been cut short. But it wasn’t until she saw the book on his desk--a thick volume on ducks, flipped to the chapter on reproduction--that she understood.

Fakir shut the door, let her flutter down to the floor, then just walked over and fell face-forward on his bed. But his ears were bright red and she hopped up onto the blankets to brush a wing reassuringly against his shoulder.

“The single life isn’t so bad,” he said, muffled against his pillow, but sounding as if he was trying to convince her more than anything.

“Quack,” she said helplessly, but trying to sound comforting. Maybe she succeeded--after a while, he awkwardly lifted a hand to pat her neck. She let him.

Single or not, she didn’t know how technical they wanted to be. But at least they had each other.


End file.
